Chrono Trigger
Chrono Trigger is Emile's 40th Let's Play. It was announced on June 7th, 2019 and it began the next day. The Let's Play has 68 videos and has a total length of 27 hours, 44 minutes, and 12 seconds. Description June 8th, 2019 - September 21st, 2019 A simply timeless adventure that started so much of what video games would become. I'm not even going to talk specifics in this description, seriously just see for yourself. Hints * Change in format for non-obvious reasons * The first game in a franchise that hasn't been on the channel before. * Possibly has lost promo videos Episodes # My Fair Lady # Invisible Woman # The Princess and the Frog # Yakkity-Yakra # Trying Times # Breakaway # Bleak Time # Guardian of the Tragedy # Creepy Krawlie # Johnny Auto # Robot Factory # Kicking the Bucket # The Day the World Died # Prehistoric Preview # Funky Old Medina # Bridge Between Life and Death # Tale of Two Cities # Sword in the Mountain # Eye to Ayla # The Maze Runner # Mrs. Nizbel # Over the Masamune # Making a Hero # Night of 100 Fiends # Ozzie's Boneyard # Battle with Magus # Tyranno Rule # Unnatural Selection # Finding Paradise # This Really Isn't a Paradise # Pendant for Adventure # Epic Wings # Earthbound Beginnings # Giga Gaia Guru Grab Gets Gang Grim! # Running to the Sea # The Ocean Palace # Lavos Beckons # Royal Dalton # Chrono Trigger # Finding a Replacement # Chrono Resurrection # The Frog Who Leapt Through Time # Putting it to Rest # Time Flies # Fort Ozz # Tough Love # Mommie Dearest # A New Toma-rrow # Rainbow Shell # Supreme Chancellor Vileness # The Entity # Black Omen # The Mutant Ark # Overzealous Mother # Finale: The Day the World Refused to Die # Bonus Episode 1: A Separate Reality # Bonus Episode 2: A Fight for the Ages # Bonus Episode 3: A Short Story # Bonus Episode 4: The Land Before Time # Bonus Episode 5: Nu Friends, Nu Rivals # Bonus Episode 6: Earning Bridges # Bonus Episode 7: Into the Pants # Bonus Episode 8: Ending My Suffering # Bonus Episode 9: Running Free # Bonus Episode 10: Dimensional Analysis # Bonus Episode 11: Throwing Shade # Bonus Episode 12: Crimson Invasion # Final Bonus Video: Dream's Epilogue Running Gags and Jokes * "A mysterious force seals it shut" * Drunk Lucca * Robo being a good boy * Marle "exercising" each time she jumps * Eye-la * Ridiculously high amounts of damage * Glenn, not Frog * The Chrono trigger item art looking horrible * Crono x Marle * "They call me Gato. I have metal joints. If you can beat me up. You'll earn 15 points." Notes *The gameplay is from the DS version, but cutscenes are from the PC version, except those that are not present in it.https://twitter.com/chuggaaconroy/status/1137102578922283008